<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>車車部分(13) by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804908">車車部分(13)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>車車部分(13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>休寧凱他看到了秀彬他在練習室的時候，秀彬他己經發呆也在發了情的時候也是力發情中的，休寧凱他就問了秀彬他：秀彬哥你，哥你發情，好香啊，哥你有好香奶味的信息素，就立刻把了秀彬他吻了一下也吻得好深及綿延，還有撲向秀彬他，休寧凱他而輕輕放他在地上的，就把了秀彬他的衣服揭開摸了秀彬他的身體一下，感覺到了熱呼呼的，休寧凱他就同了秀彬他講:好熱，你真係發情期的，秀彬他：嗯，是啊，休寧凱他就立刻把秀彬他身上的衣服/上衣也除了的，之後休寧凱他聽到了秀彬他的低吟的 ，之後秀彬他的上衣一早給了休寧凱他除了的，休寧凱他就開始吻了秀彬他的嘴唇，也開始吻完了秀彬他的嘴唇，休寧凱他就開始用了舌頭舔吻別全身及腰部的時候，秀彬就輕吟着：嗯呼啊，也在用了手摸到腰部的輕顫麗，也在用口中的舌頭舔吻刮了在秀彬他的身體的，之後休寧凱他也看到了秀彬他的肚臍的，有了一些水，也用了舌頭舔一圈及吸了一下，休寧凱他也聽到了秀彬他的嬌美的叫声：啊~嗯嗯啊~啊，之後休寧凱他就係好快立刻抱住了秀彬他的身體，摸着秀彬他的頭的，休寧凱他就同了秀彬他：好快做完，秀彬他：好啊，休寧凱他也開始用了雙手撫摸及提着秀彬他的乳尖，休寧凱他就開始直接用了口把了秀彬他的乳尖吸含了一下，休寧凱他也把了秀彬他的兩顆乳尖用雙手撫及索摸和及揉撫了的，也把了兩顆乳尖不停一起吸和吸含的，也令到了秀彬他叫了：啊~不要啊~嗯啊~不好啊~休..寧～凱啊！秀彬他的乳尖也被了休寧凱他吸吮含着的，休寧凱他覺得了他自己在吸吮着了秀彬他的雙乳及了一些杏仁奶，所以休寧凱他也吸多了一下，休寧凱他再把了秀彬他的褲都除下的，露了秀彬他的xx，上手沒有撫摸了下面的，但是又把了秀彬他的腳呈了字形，也令到了秀彬他的身體輕顫抖了的，秀彬他臉紅了，因為休寧凱他有看了的，所以這樣的，休寧凱他再次把了秀彬他的腳呈M字形，之後在用口舔，而用雙手就撫摸了乳尖，休寧凱他也令到了秀彬他的叫聲高叫着啊~嗯休～寧~凱嗯咦啊！！！，秀彬他的手抓住好緊着休寧凱他的衣服/上衣，休寧凱他就看到了秀彬他這樣的，休寧凱他就知道了秀彬他的敏感点，休寧凱他他也知道了秀彬擴張好的，休寧凱就把了秀彬他的後穴插了他自己的xx，一插就後入，所以秀彬他也高叫的，因為休寧凱他就插了秀彬他的敏感点，也好高速插入，休寧凱他令到了秀彬就立刻哭泣害羞着高潮射了出，休寧凱他幫了秀彬他清潔完就立刻離開了的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>